Seppuku por un final infeliz
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Seppuku, forma de suicidio empleado por los samurais con tal de demostrar su honor ante la muerte y hoy una pobre school idol lo usaba no para ese proposito si no para borrarse la existencia por culpa de unos cabellos rojos
1. Chapter 1

En un lugar apartado de un dojo de la ciudad de Tokio, en plena luz de luna estaba arrodillada una joven de coletas negras y ojos escarlatas. La mirada de la joven era baja, triste y miserable con rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos; estaba vestida con su pijama de chaqueta blanca y pantaloneta blanca o bueno su pijama de conejito.

Una pelinegra de cabello negro pero largo usaba un haori o chaleco negro y hakama gris japonés con el símbolo de la familia Kurosawa, portaba en su cintura dos katanas una larga y otra corta. La joven de ojos cristal miraba de manera seria y tenue a la pequeña idol pero no era tiempo de titubeos, tenía que llevar acabo el ritual de suicidio impuesto durante la era de los samurái.

La joven sin expresión alguna en la cara dijo con una voz fría y baja como si no tuviera alguna emoción

-Yo Kurosawa Dia, seré su indigna ejecutora- Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo- Soy una exponente de la escuela Kuro Shinken Ryu y sucesora de la familia Kurosawa

La joven de coletas miraba con sus ojos rojos muertos en vida a su querida discípula para luego volver su mirada al suelo, la ojicristal mantenía su frialdad en tan honorable y triste acto de suicidio

-Yazawa Nico, me imagino que eres consciente, pero déjame decirte solo para estar segura

La pelinegra samurái suspiró

-El rito del harakiri o seppuku ha cambiado con el tiempo desde los inicios de la historia de Japón, desde la era Tokugawa, a menudo el harakiri es solo de nombre.

La joven pelinegra miraba el suelo que era cubierto por una sabana mientras a la distancia una peliazul de pelo recogido de fuerte contextura con camisa negra sin mangas con una bandana blanca sobre su cabeza limpiaba usando una botella de sake sobre el filo de una katana, era para que la keishaku o verduga mantenga la espada limpia con tal de hacer el suicido de manera exitosa.

A las afueras del cuarto estaba una rubia de cabello algo trenzado pero corto que bloqueaba la entrada en junta con una peligris de ojos celestes y a una distancia una pequeña pelirroja que mantenía desenfundada su katana hacia las demás asistentes. Ambos grupos, Muse y Aqours supuestamente tenían una pijamada en el dojo Sonoda pero no contaba que una de las mayores planeaba matarse al modo tradicional. A la distancia cierta pequeña castaña de ojos miel oraba por el alma de su desdichada sempai frente a una estatua de Buda.

Una peliazul de cabello largo, una rubia de ojos azules y una pelirroja de cabello corto representaban a las jóvenes indignadas ante tan polémica y cruel decisión, sobretodo de alguien como Nico Yazawa.

-Mari, ¿Me puedes quienes están con Nico adentro?- Exigió Eli con mirada férrea hacia la americana la cual mantenía en silencio, Maki se acercó un poco con tal de intentar sacar una explicación

-You…- Umi miraba con severidad a la peligris y a Ruby que mantenía su fría mirada y aparte atemorizante manteniendo firme la espada desenfundada

\- ¿Tú también has dejado que Nico cometiera esta locura?

-Escuchen todas…- Miraron a Nozomi que mantenía su mirada hacia la puerta, no era un secreto que la joven de ojos verdes era experta en asuntos sobrenaturales o energías a kilómetros a la redonda

-Estoy en estos momentos estoy sintiendo tres kis, son de Nicochi, Kanan y Dia

-Entonces están del otro lado de esta puerta- Decía Kotori intentando conservar la calma aunque la preocupación por la vida de su sempai le carcomía el alma lo mismo que a las demás

-¡Rápido, tenemos que ir a evitarlo!- Exclamó la pianista con tal de impedir semejante acto y quizás hacer pagar a las dos aguadas de tercero por si su Nico-chan sufriera en el proceso.

De pronto You se adelantó un poco mientras extendía sus brazos aparte de una mirada seria reluciendo sus celestes

-Lo siento pero ninguna no pasará por esta puerta

-Ni siquiera podrán evitar el ritual- Aclaró Mari mientras Ruby sin quitar la vista mantenía su katana apuntando al Soldier Game, sobre todo a Maki

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-Explotó la rusa- ¡¿Acaso quieren que dejemos que Nico sea asesinada por ese par?!

Un rato de silencio invadió el lugar hasta que Umi salió a la ofensiva

-Mari, You y tú Ruby… ¿Acaso quieren ir a prisión por esto?

La pelirroja trató de argumentar aunque la pequeña Ruby no se dejaba intimidar portando la katana, ninguna no se dejaba vencer

-Sé que también entienden el por qué Nico-chan planea suicidarse a lo estúpido y dejan que Dia y Kanan usen un pretexto barato para acabar con su vida- La pobre de la nada iba a derramar lagrimas

-No te creo, Ruby no cree en las palabras de una zorra como tú-Exclamó la pequeña Kurosawa mientras mantenía una buena distancia hacia la pianista, una palabra barata más y le encestaría un golpe a esa vulgar mujer, la causa por la que su "Sensei" se iría al otro mundo no sin antes demostrar haber tenido el suficiente honor como para tomar esa decisión

-Lo que están haciendo no es nada honorable, todo lo que hace tu hermana es horrible

-¡No insultes a mi hermana!

Hubo otro rato de silencio aunque las dos pelirrojas se miraban teniendo en medio la vida de la pequeña idol pero esa tensión se rompió cuando la propia Mari caminó hacia todas mientras su voz aunque tranquila iba a quebrarse

-Maki, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- Sus lágrimas brotaron mientras You bajaba la mirada apretando puños y dientes y Ruby apretaba sus dientes mientras sus ojos de cristal estaban inyectados de sangre hacia la pianista

-Eso es…- Las miradas de todas llegaron hacia la pequeña castaña que derramaba lagrimas mientras señalaba a la pelirroja- Eso es lo que Nico sensei quiere… ¡Maki esto es por tu culpa-zura!

Mientras tanto dentro del recinto Dia seguía explicando el procedimiento de aquel trágico ritual, al tiempo que Nico sentía cómo la presencia de Nozomi y sobretodo "Aquella zorra desgraciada" como la tildaba se hacían notorias en su mente pero ya no le importaba ni siquiera un bledo, sólo quería morirse sin necesidad de drama o sentimientos… Esa última dejó de tener sentido desde aquel día y esa frase

"Yazawa Niko… Te desprecio con todo mi ser"

La pobre ya llevaba el corazón roto desde hace mucho tiempo, un mes o dos para ser exactos y más cuando presenció como una maldita de cabello azul le restregaba su poca confianza en la cara uniendo sus labios en la boca de "Esa sucia ramera"… Irse de este mundo era lo mejor, algún día hasta el pequeño Cotaro lo entendería

Dia prosiguió su explicación

-El suicida alcanza la espada en el soporte de madera, y el verdugo inmediatamente golpea su cabeza. En otras palabras, no hay destripamiento en absoluto, y de hecho a veces el soporte no es una espada corta, sino solo un abanico plegable.

Una pausa se hizo mientras Kanan alistaba una especie de pequeña mesa de noche de escultura a japonesa de pintura blanca aparte de lo que podría ser una cuchilla pequeña más una ficha de cartulina junto a un esfero. La Kurosawa mayor agregó

-Sin embargo, los procedimientos de esta noche no caerán en tales formas degradadas y vacías. Nos adheriremos estrictamente a las formas tradicionales- Miró a su querida amiga y maestra

-¿Está entendido… Nico Sensei?

La pobre loli no movió la cara mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en lo bajo, no era la primera vez que la llamaban así pero se había acostumbrado e incluso la Kurosawa mayor o la chica delfín a pesar de tener su misma edad la llamaban sensei aunque Ruby expresaba muy a su manera ese sentimiento de tener a un ejemplo de vida y de inspiración para cumplir sus sueños. Sólo anhelaba que Ruby pudiera alcanzar sus sueños por ella misma aunque hubiese dado "Sus demás enseñanzas" pero se debían comprenderse, aprenderse y realizarse con el paso del tiempo.

La Kurosawa le enseñó el procedimiento señalando su puño cerrado como si tratara de trazar una línea imaginaria sobre el lugar a darse puñal.

-Abrirás tus intestinos transversalmente, así- Trazó una línea de derecha a izquierda- Una vez que vea que lo has hecho, te golpearé la cabeza.

Miraba de reojo su empuñadura y vio de reojo la sombra de su hermanita que mantenía la katana en alto

-Hasta que esté satisfecha de que has desgarrado por completo tus entrañas, no bajaré mi espada… ¿Lo ha entendido sensei?- Señaló con la mirada a la chica delfín que no dudó en traer la mesita de noche junto con la cuchilla.

Ambos implementos estaban en frente de la loli la cual no mostró nada ni siquiera una mirada o un atisbo de absoluta sorpresa aunque ella quería darse muerte con una katana larga, no con una kodachi

-La espada en presentación es una kodachi, no es corta pero tampoco larga, para ser exactas sería de unos 50 centímetros.

La loli notaba el largo de su arma… Entre más larga era más aburrido, entre más corta era más aburrido… Un buen rato de agonía no le quedaría muy mal

-Esa es la cuchilla que usarás para dar comienzo y fin al ritual, según dicen algunos la espada de un samurai es su alma. Ninguna cuchilla podría ser más apropiada para este propósito que esta kodachi- La pelinegra ojicristal tragó saliva hasta desenfundar su katana mientras la pobre pensaba en lo que si pudo y en lo que no

Su familia, sus amigas, sus discípulas y sus rivales… Todos ellos tendrían un agradecimiento, ya era hora de que se retirara de este plano para siempre y por siempre. La pobre Dia con un dolor en su pecho empleó una pose lo bastante correcta con dar de manera correcto hacia el cuello de la idol pelinegra. De pronto sus ojos empezaron a brillar, no de alegría ni de felicidad…Era el adiós a todo

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué la detiene? Proceda

La loli sin dudar se quitó su chaqueta a la fuerza tirándola al suelo y en un inconsciente arranque de ira tiró la pequeña mesa de noche contra el suelo haciendo que el objeto se rompiese en pedazos. La pelinegra intentó clavarse la kodachi apuntando a su vientre mientras la pobre Kurosawa rompía en lágrimas ya que sus manos destruían no solo a la school idol que inspiró a ella y a su hermana, sino también destruía la inocencia y la alegría de tres pequeños como el sacrificio y el amor de una madre.

Mientras tanto a las afueras todas quedaron alarmadas sobretodo Ruby que bajaba la mirada, Mari y You también hicieron lo mismo dando como resultado lo peor y lo presenciado… Yazawa Nico cometió Seppuku.

-¡NICOCHI!


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Nicochi!- Nozomi explotó en llanto mientras Eli la abrazaba, Kotori lloraba en el pecho de Umi la cual trataba de luchar con tal de no llorar, Riko caía sentada sobre el suelo con los ojos en forma de platos, Chika le dio un certero puñetazo en la cara de You que aunque la fuerza fue mucha no fue suficiente para noquearla, Rin y Hanayo trataban de consolarse…

Mientras tanto Hanamaru con los ojos ahogados en llanto oraba a Buda

-Misericordioso Buda por favor… Nico sensei ha sufrido mucho… Por favor brinda a esa pobre alma un camino lleno de felicidad… Por favor salva a sensei…- De pronto un puñetazo se impregnó en la cara de Hanamaru mientras Maki tenía una mirada llena de odio, su cara ahora era como la de querer matar a alguien y su objetivo era matar a ese "Par de malditas", sobre todo a Dia.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del recinto una figura de capa negra quedó absorta mientras se preguntaba

-Nico-sama… No, no puede ser… ¿Acaso ella ha muerto?

En otro lado del dojo los padres de la arquera quedaron pasmados ante tal escena, no eran testigos del suicidio en sí pero escuchaban los lamentos de las presentes entre ellas a su yerna peliceniza se indagaron entre ellos el por qué esa pequeña optó morir de esa manera.

La pelirroja dio un puñetazo contra la pared enfundando su mirada temible hacia You y Mari, mientras tanto Ruby con cabeza baja lloraba en silencio ya que no quería darle a su sensei una mala imagen en su partida definitiva.

-¡Maldita Kurosawa! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser capaz esa hija de…?! – En eso se fue de manera apresurada hacia la katana de Ruby que estaba en el suelo de Tatami y en segundos apuntó hacia las dos aguadas… Dentro del recinto la chica delfín sintió una corazonada

-¡Ustedes malditas cobardes! Van a pagar lo que le hicieron a Nico-chan… Juro que lo haré

En eso Umi se sumó a la acción de su kouhai aunque portaba una bokken o como se le dice a una katana hecha de madera lisa pero fuerte

-No suelo usar la violencia pero ustedes cinco me obligaron a hacerlo

En ese instante como relámpagos salieron las dos aguadas de tercero sobretodo Kanan que se antepuso con tal de defender a su rubia fijando su mirada hacia la peliazul mientras la Kurosawa Mayor usaba una katana corta algo que dejaba a la pelimorada perturbada. La adivina de ojos verdes de pronto sentía dos presencias, la primera era conocida aunque le brindó una luz de esperanza aunque la otra no se lo esperaba y más cuando era… ¿Un tiburón?

-¡Dia! ¡Kanan!- Salió Honoka para tratar de evitar un sin de tragedias- Chicas, ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué motivos tuvieron para actuar de esa manera con Nico-chan?

-¡Silencio!-Exclamó Nozomi a lo cual todas pararon sus acciones dejando el lugar en silencio hasta que de pronto escucharon unos forcejeos y unos golpes, después se oyeron unos gritos pequeños pero entendibles

-¡Sueltame idiota! ¡Tengo que terminar con esto!- En menos de nada los gritos se hicieron reconocer sobre todo para la pianista que guardaba esperanzas mientras algunas sonreían aunque levemente mientras la adivina por telepatía comentaba con su rusa de ojos azules

"-Elichi, ¿Acaso lo sentiste?"

-"Si, en verdad que Nico sigue viva pero, ¿No dijiste que Dia y Kanan estaban con ella?

"-Si, eso dije pero la cuarta presencia vino después de que Nicochi entrara en el cuarto como si la hubiese seguido… Una cosa más"- La adivina miró alrededor de las jóvenes, todas las de Otonokizaka estaban completas pero en las de Uranohoshi faltaba una… Ya con eso era evidente quien era la ausente

"-¡¿No me digas que la persona que está tratando de salvar a Nico es…?!"

En eso las puertas corredizas se tumbaron dando a un espectáculo bastante raro y más en un dojo donde una botarga de tiburón aplicaba una llave lo bastante para aprisionar a la loli que trataba de forcejear con ese exagerado ser. Maki aprovechó en junta con Umi y Eli donde había un cobertizo blanco en el suelo, a la distancia se hallaban una botella vacía de sake, la chaqueta blanca de la loli y la mesa de noche hecha añicos aunque lo que sorprendió de las dos soldier era que habían dos elementos clavados en el suelo.

El primero era el filo de una katana partido en dos y a la distancia era la kodachi que utilizó Nico con tal de hacerse el ritual a lo cual concluyeron que esa botarga salió a impedir el suicidio pero a la distancia Nozomi vio la mano derecha de Dia el cual su puño tenía un corte no muy común para ser una raspadura y vio la espada partida en dos.

Ahora la vista de todas se estaba volcando sobre la idol que forcejeaba con la botarga gris pero era inevitable, Rin parecía conocer a ese singular ser ya que esa botarga era la cama de "Su amiga"

-¿Yoshiko-chan?- Preguntó la neko con una sonrisa en su rostro, bueno era una broma ya que la pelinaranja la llamaba por su nombre artístico

-¡Rin, ¿Cuántas veces les dije que me llamen Yohane?!- Exclamó una voz bestial similar a esas voces de salvajes de las caricaturas a lo cual unos pequeños ojos morados provenientes de su boca indicara que se le quitara la botarga a lo cual You asintió mientras Kanan amarraba con sus brazos a Nico que inútilmente luchaba con tal de librarse.

La datenshi que usaba su pijama estaba frente a su "Nico-sama" como llamaba a su sempai pero ordenó que apartaran a Maki de la escena, la pianista trató de reclamar pero una mirada fulminante de Dia la hizo desistir a lo cual en conjunto de unas pocas fueron a traer aunque sea un vaso de agua con tal de calmar a la loli de ojos rojos.

Dia con Nozomi y Eli, You con Umi, Rin con Yoshiko y sus secuaces estaban indagando a una Nico que estaba sentada sobre el suelo manteniendo una mirada apagada y triste. Mientras tanto la pequeña castaña indagaba a la Kurosawa mayor aparte de que veía el filo de espada partido y plantado en el suelo.

-Dia, ¿Cómo pasó esto-zura?

-Bueno parece loco lo que te digo pero…

FLASHBACK

Dia alzaba la katana apuntando correctamente hacia el cuello de Nico la cual sin dudar iba a clavarse la kodachi sobre su abdomen aunque sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza, sus lágrimas aparte de su sudor bañaban su pecho desnudo. La Kurosawa rompía en lágrimas silenciosas ya que con la vida de su "Sensei" acabaría con las ilusiones de su hermana, las esperanzas de musas y aqours, posiblemente el repudio de la familia Yazawa y un deshonor por parte de su familia.

Kanan notando la pequeña discusión entre las Soldier Game y algunas aqours sobre todo cuando Ruby amenazaba con su katana a Maki exclamó

-Dia, ¡¿Por qué te estás tardando?! Allá afuera van a rodar cabezas

La pobre ojicristal miraba con dolor el cómo su sempai intentaba enfocar la kodachi sobre su pecho tratando de ir por el costado izquierdo pero debía mantener la compostura aunque su corazón se hiciese pedazos.

La pobre loli enfundó sus escarlatas sobre los tristes cristales junto con una mirada increíblemente fulminante a lo cual exclamó con una voz desesperada

-¡Vamos Dia! ¡Mátame!

La pobre pelinegra con una voz férrea aunque próxima a quebrarse exclamó mientras mantenía firme el filo con tal de encestarle correctamente hacia el cuello de su sensei

-¡No sensei! ¡Aún no! ¡Debes tirar de tu espada a la izquierda y luego a la derecha!

-¡Rápido!

-¡Clava la cuchilla y tira a la derecha!

La joven iba a apuntar hacia el cuello de su triste sensei con tal de darle muerte, alzó un poco más los brazos mientras la pelinegra pequeña cerraba los ojos con tal de esperar de manera rápida su triste desenlace finalmente se escuchó un movimiento de katana. Kanan quedó contemplando como una botarga de tiburón apareció de la nada tirando hacia arriba la kodachi que se clavó al suelo. Mientras tanto Dia clavó su katana sobre el suelo donde con un puño partió el filo en dos en señal de que no quería acabar con su inspiración como School idol a lo cual la loli iba a emprender una golpiza contra su discípula pero entre la delfin y la botarga forcejearon con ella con tal de evitar una tragedia.

-¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Tengo que terminar con esto!-Gritó Nico mientras Dia desenvainó su katana pequeña junto con Kanan ya que posiblemente Maki y las demás estaban alteradas. La datenshi trataba de hacer tranquilizar a su sempai mientras le hacía una especie de llave detrás de la loli, amarrando con sus enormes aletas de tiburón a la altura de los hombros

-Nico-sama, ¿Alguna vez tus hermanitos se pusieron a celebrar cuando te ibas a la escuela o cuando te ibas a un concierto?

La idol se mantuvo quieta mientras la datenshi mantenía su seriedad aunque tratando de tranquilizar a su sensei aunque pudiese perder la paciencia a primeras de cambio

-No debes mancharte de sangre Nico-sama, si lo haces muchas personas más sufrirán sean tus hermanos, Aqours y Muse, Nozomi-san y Eli-san… Hasta Maki-san

-¡No me hables de esa basura!- La pobre chica caía en lágrimas aunque seguía forcejeando con la datenshi

-Nico-sama, ¿Por qué tildas así a tu novia? ¿Acaso pasó algo malo en su relación?

-¡Maldición!... No puedo creer que esto sea verdad… Quisiera que fuera una pesadilla pero…- La pobre loli dejó de moverse mientras posaba su rostro sobre la botarga de tiburón mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al enorme futon el cual usaba sus aletas para acariciar la espalda o los cabellos de la pobre loli que por cierto tenía el cabello suelto.

Nico cuya cara estaba hecha un desastre mientras temblaba de dolor y unas cuantas gotas caían sin cesar manchando el suelo mientras la pobre datenshi miraba con algo de lastima a su confidente

-No pude hacer nada, ni siquiera siendo honesta o tratando de ser una mejor School Idol- Apretó los puños mientras alzó la mirada dando a una pobre Nico derramando lágrimas junto con unos ojos rojos inyectados de rabia aunque todo eso era producto del dolor

-Todo no me sirvió de nada, ¡De nada!- La pobre se arrodilló con tal de encestar un golpe hacia el suelo con tal de hacer un hoyo en el suelo pero nada mientras tanto la datenshi podía conocer esa mirada… Sí, esa mirada llena de dolor y frustración por un amor perdido y quizás muerto, cuando sus sentimientos hacia Riko no fueron correspondidos en ese triste amanecer en la playa

-Lo siento, Yocchan… Pero amo a Chika-chan

La pobre chuni se sintió morir mientras anhelaba que sus "Little Demons" pudiesen consolarla pero nada aunque tenía a su lado a sus amigas y quizás a toda Uranohoshi. Cuando viajaron a Tokio para las rondas del Love Live se toparon con las muses sobre todo con la pequeña Nico y era de esperarse que entre ambos grupos se llegase a forjar una gran amistad y quizás una inspiración entre ambos bandos.

En el caso de Nico se ganó dos discípulas y quizás un sequito de admiradoras como Ruby y Dia pero entre Yoshiko y ella surgió una rivalidad que rayaba en la amistad y en la competencia digna por quien era mejor idol a lo cual encontró la mejor solución para lidiar con su corazón roto ser mejor school idol, aprender y convivir del enemigo aunque a veces desarrollar algo más que una rivalidad justa pero… Basta de sentimientos, era hora de que su sempai pudiera tener un hombro en quien llorar y quizás, sólo quizás volver a ver a esa idol brillando como la luz del sol y quizás vencerla en su juego o afrontar la derrota alzando la mirada.

La idol de pronto en medio del dolor y el desespero intentó buscar el filo con tal de proseguir con su triste existencia pero la datenshi obviamente se lo impidió dando lugar a otro forcejeo entre ambas hasta que de nuevo la datenshi logró dominar a su desdichada sempai para luego llevarla hasta entre brazos con tal de que recapacitara aunque según su corazonada Maki era el problema a lo cual decidió alejar a su sensei junto con varias musas y aqours con tal de saber su dolencia.


End file.
